Pudding
by Speedingbullet
Summary: A sequal to Fortune cookie. For you Erica. The boys get bored and make pudding (as if this hasn't ever been done before)


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, the characters are great, but they're not mine, boo hoo.  
  
Hehe! People actually liked my Gundam cookie one. My cousin's friend liked it so much, so I decided to write another one for her, even though she refuses to go out with me. Oh well, I thought of this a while ago. Kudos to my cousin for always helping me. (She's standing right next to me, trying to kill me)  
  
Pudding  
  
  
  
One day the five guys, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei, sat around the L1 colony, waiting to be called for a mission. Though none was coming. Being bored out of their minds, they decided it would be best to find away to kill the time, not each other! Boredom does that to people.  
  
Duo looked in the cupboards for something to make, since he was hungry. There was popcorn, frosting and...pudding!  
  
"All right! Jack pot!"  
  
Quatre looked over his shoulder at the small box of chocolate pudding mix. He shuddered when he remembered the last time they had all gotten a sugar high, lets just say it ended bad, very bad.  
  
"Ok guys! Lets make pudding!" Duo cheered.  
  
Heero looked up. "Lets not and say we did."  
  
Duo thought. "No, 'cause I'm hungry and I need sugar in my system."  
  
"You need Zero in your system!" Quatre yelled. Everyone sweet dropped.  
  
"Uh, ok Quatre, just don't go nuts on us ok?" Trowa said.  
  
Duo ripped open the small box and took out the bag, grabbing a box from a nearby counter he poured the chocolate mix into it. Then he looked at the box.  
  
"We need two cups milk."  
  
"Milk!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Is zero system supposed to possess him?" Wufei whispered to Heero, who just shook his head.  
  
Duo watched, a bit afraid, as Quatre took a milk carton out of the fridge and ripped the top off. He handed it to Duo with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"T-thanks Quatre."  
  
Duo ignored the boxes instructions, then poured the whole carton in. It was about five cups too much.  
  
"Nice work, now what do we do, its watery pudding."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa. "Well, we'll just add more pudding mixes." And so he began rummaging through the cupboards for more pudding.  
  
"Dear god, what have we done?" Heero muttered, burying his head in his hands.  
  
When Duo found more mix he poured it in immediately. After they had stirred it, they had a blob of brown goop.  
  
"That looks like shit!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Heero and Trowa were snickering under their breaths. It did, and there was no way that they were going to eat it. Quatre had started to throw random utensils around, so every now and then they would be hit with a spoon or even a fork. One time he had hit Wufei, then got his butt kicked.  
  
"Well, I know what to do with it." Duo smiled.  
  
"And what is that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, this!"  
  
Duo took a scoop of the deformed pudding and hurled it at Heero. It hit him right in between the eyes. Duo laughed crazily as Heero cursed his name to so many gods that some may not have existed.  
  
"Hey Duo!"  
  
Duo looked over to Quatre. He had a large glob of the wanna be pudding in his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare!" But it was too late, Duo got smacked to the floor with a pudding ball the size of a baseball.  
  
Duo stood up and took another handful, then he turned to Wufei.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
Trowa ducked as Duo's pudding ball swerved from Wufei over to him. When it hit the wall he took a chunk of it and threw it back to him. In the end it was a mess of disastrous proportions, there was pudding everywhere, plus they needed their clothes washed, and pudding doesn't wash out!  
  
Piip piip* Heero's lap top computer turned itself on. The boys stopped throwing the pudding balls and saluted to the monitor, where Dr. J had now appeared. Dr. J sweat dropped.  
  
"What have you been up too?!"  
  
No one answered, they just gave each other worried and evil looks, except Quatre who was still throwing forks around.  
  
"Never mind, just go take a bath, not at the same time!"  
  
Everyone saluted again as Dr. J disappeared.  
  
"Maybe we should clean up." Duo suggested.  
  
"Nah, how about we just blow the building up, it's a dump any ways." Wufei said.  
  
Everyone agreed. Dragging Quatre out of the building, they got a safe distance away from the building, before it 'suddenly' blew up. On the official report of what had happened, the only substance found in the ruins, was pudding.  
  
~End  
  
For Erica. Is that how you spell it? Yes, another pointless story and this one was a whole lot worse. Sorry, my cousin's friends wanted a story, don't flame me! I was thinking I might make a series out for this, and then I wrote this, and it sucked. Sorry, if you have a request for a fic, I do those. 


End file.
